Proof of life
by NekoMaliChan
Summary: Naruto is ill. In fact, he has been in a very long time. And every winter, his chances of dying increases. He already accepted his fate, but he has one wish: He want's to sing a song with the person he loves. SasuNaru, character death, OOCness, A/U


**Hey! My first attempt on writing something sad!^^ I really like the song Proof of life by Rin Kagamine, so I wanted to make a songfic. **

**Warning: SasuNaru, shounen ai, character death (No Sakura bashing this time. What is the matter with me today?) OOCness (Or some would call it. We have sensitive-Sasuke in this, but I really do think this is the way he would react if Naruto was ill irl!) XD**

**Disclaim: I do not own the song, the characters or Naruto in general. Though, the lyrics used is my own singable translation, you are welcome to use!^^**

Naruto sat by his window. He was freezing like hell. When he walked home from school, he could feel it in the wind; winter was getting close. Far too close for his liking. It was the same old story every year: Naruto's disease got serious in the winter, he was close to dying, people avoided him because they thought they would get sick from just looking at him, and in the end, he had to move to a new school in a new city. And his guardian, Iruka, had to find a new job. He hated to cause Iruka all that trouble, and sometimes, he wished he could just die already. Normally, he wouldn't mind moving away, because the other students was mostly a pain in the neck. But this time, Naruto had succeded in finding a friends. Or sort of. His best friends name was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the richest kids in the city. Naruto and him hated eachother the first two months, but then, Naruto had accidentally kissed him, and then they had a fight. But afterwords, Sasuke said, Naruto wasn't as annoying as he had thought, and they became closer every day. His other friend was a girl called Sakura Haruno. They became friends through Sasuke. She was rich too, and the Uchiha family and the Haruno family had decided that Sasuke and Sakura should get married when they grew up. But neither of them really wanted too. Naruto watched in fear how a snowflake slowly fell down, melting before it reached the ground. A new one followed. And a new one, and a new one. Naruto rolled down the curtain. He didn't want to get more depressed than he already was. Iruka wasn't home yet, so he was all alone for now. All of a sudden, Naruto began to cough wildly. He collapsed on the floor, holding his neck, as he felt blood dripping out of his mouth. He closed his eyes tight in pain. When it all stopped, he rolled up as a ball on the floor. He didn't even bother to wipe the blood away. Suddenly, some one knocked on the door. Naruto got up, slowly, and walked like bambi on the ice to the door. He opened it up, but didn't let go of the doornob, for support.

"Hey! Naruto, you little idiot! It's finally snowing! That means, christmas must be near!"  
>Sakura shouted, smiling. Sasuke was standing closer to Naruto, and narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Naruto, why are you bleeding?"  
>Sakura looked up.<p>

"Oh my...!"  
>She said, covering her mouth with her hand.<p>

"I-I... coughed it up..."  
>Naruto said, feeling pain in his throat.<p>

"I'll run for help!"  
>Sakura said, and took off. Naruto's house was located a little outside the city, so there was a pretty long way to run. Sasuke entered the house, and looked at Naruto with something, that looked like...worry? Sasuke always had this stoic face on, that was impossible to read. That's why him and Naruto always ended up arguing. Sasuke took Naruto's arm, and helped him into the livingroom. They sat down on the couch.<p>

"Naruto, what is this?"

"...blood..."  
>"I know that, thank you! I mean, <em>why<em> are you caughing up blood?"

"Because... I had a cold?"  
>Naruto lied. He was terrible at took a napkin, and wiped it away.<p>

"Naruto. Cut the crap, and tell me! I'm your friend!"  
>Naruto blinked. It was the first time Sasuke had said out loud he was his friend. Naruto couldn't beare the thought of leaving him.<p>

"Alright..."  
>Sasuke said.<p>

"If you don't want to admid anything, then I will go first..."

He said. Naruto had no clue what he was about to say.

"Naruto... I really like you! And not as a friend like you. In fact..."  
>Naruto's eyes was the size of CD's now, he was stunned.<p>

"I love you!"  
>Sasuke said, and took the other boys hand. Naruto had no idea what was happening. He had never thought of Sasuke in that way. Ever. But now, that it was actually a possibillity, he could see why so many people, both boys and girls, liked him.<p>

"I umm... never really thought of it that way..."  
>Naruto admitted. Sasuke didn't show any signs of pain on the outside, but Naruto knew him well enough to know that he was crying inside. Naruto put his arms around Sasukes shoulders, and hugged him tightly.<p>

"But you are a very pretty guy, Sasuke, now thinking of it!"  
>Naruto tried, but as soon as he had said it, he regredded.<p>

"So are you gonna tell me what that blood ting was now?"

Naruto pulled away from him, and sighed. This was only gonna be even harder for Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I'm dying..."  
>Sasuke frowned.<br>"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every winter, my disease get's worse. In the end, I'm always close to dying. And I can only beg for the spring to come fast..."  
>Sasuke was frozen, he starred into the air with an epty facial expression.<p>

"And all those winters, where me and Sakura, and the others was playing around in the snow, you were close to..."  
>He said.<br>"No, no! Don't feel bad, that wasn't my intentoin!"

Naruto tried. Sasuke was shaking now, and his eyes was focusing on his shoes.

"Sasuke...?"  
>Naruto said, and tried to look at his face.<br>"Sasuke...? Are you... crying?"

"No.."  
>A small sob confirmed his suspision.<p>

"Please, Sasuke. Don't cry. It's gonna happen to us all anyways, right?"

Sasuke wiped his eyes with his hand, and looked up at Naruto. _Every one who claimed that crying makes you ugly have never seen Sasuke cry_, Naruto thought, as he realized how much better this suited the raven, than that stone-mask he was carrying around.

"But if this is your last winter... is there anything you want to do?"  
>"No one says, it's gonna be my last-"<p>

Naruto said.  
>"If!"<br>Sasuke cut him off.

"Well... I really like singing... and I've always dreamt of singing in the winter talent shows that is held around on highschools!"  
>Naruto said.<br>"Great then you should do it!"  
>"But... I'm afraid of singing alone..."<br>He sighed. Sasuke nodded in submission.

"I'll sing with you..."  
>"Really?"<br>Naruto shouted happily.

"Hn! But I am warning you. I haven't been singing since 1th grade or something..."  
>Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.<br>"That's okay! I never said I wanted to win the damn thing anyways!"  
>"But Naruto... is it okay, that I'll only sing in the background?"<br>Naruto nodded.

"I just need support on the stage, so...!"

At that moment the door was slammed open. Iruka and Sakura nearly fell into the room, all out of air.

"I-We-hhhh-hhh-We are here!"  
>Sakura gasped. Iruka went to the kitchen to get Narutos pills.<br>"We'd better leave now, Sakura..."  
>Sasuke said, and pushed her out of the door. She followed willingly.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OwO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of weeks, it was snowing heavily. Naruto was home, because Iruka didn't want to take any chances. Sasuke came by every single day. Sometimes he brought Sakura, but mostly, it was just him alone. Naruto had picked a song they should sing. A song he had written himself. He called it "Proof of life" (1) Sasuke was backing vocals. Even though it was about Narutos disease, it was Sasuke who was having the hardest time singing it. He could just collapse in the middle of the song, and cry. Naruto liked sensitive Sasuke better than regulair Sasuke. Today, they were rehearsing too. Iruka could play the piano(2), and had recorded an instrumental version for the boys to sing over. Naruto started the music. The piano played silently in the intro. Sasuke took a deep breath. Just the music itself was sad.

"The voices of the wind, tells me winter's here

I feel my body shaking as the illness taking on

I feel your body's heat, next to my own cold

Your breath creates a mist..."

Naruto sang. Sasuke closed his eyes. That boy really did sound like an angel singing.

"A little part of me withered away again

And I beg for the spring to arive in time

My own chain of life it breakes, slowly every year

Have I experienced all I wanted to?"

Sasuke was so close to crying, that he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. They haven't even managed to sing the whole song through, because Sasuke always began to cry. But Naruto didn't mind.

"Even though I may rot away

I accept it bravely

I want our breaths to syncrenize in a song we both can sing

And if there could be a part of me, I could leave in you to show you

Something that could leave a little proof, a proof - of life!"

Sasuke wiped his tears away quickly, before Naruto could see them.

"There's no reason for my last song to be so sad

Please listen carefully as I tell you my last wish

Will you watch me as my little tear will shatter next to you?

Will you let me sing a song, that will let you smile goodbye?"

Naruto stopped the music. He knew Sasuke was crying now.

"You okay?"  
>"No, I'm not okay! I'm stupid! I can't even sing this song through with you, and that's all you want to! And I love you, and I don't want you to die!"<p>

Sasuke said. Naruto sat down on the floor, next to the crying Uchiha.

"Look... I've never had a friend before. You know why? Because I was afraid to leave someone who cared about me behind. I acted stupid, annoying, irresponsable, to push people away. And that identity I had created... it began to actually _be _me! Then you came along, and noticed that there was more to me. That I was a human too. And I am sorry. I am so sorry. Because I care about you..."  
>Naruto pulled Sasuke in to a tight hug. They was just sitting there on the floor, holding around each other.<p>

"I love you..."  
>Sasuke mumbled into Narutos hair.<p>

"I know..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OwO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before the talent show, Sasuke was sleeping over at Naruto's house. Both because they had to pactice the song, and because Iruka was working all night, and didn't want Naruto to be home alone. After rehearsing the song three times, where Sasuke only cried once per. song, they were both exhausted. So they ended up lying lazily on the couch with their legs tangled in each other, and watching 'Weekend at Bernies' For some reason, Naruto loved that movie, while Sasuke thought it was pure crap. (3) Naruto laughed out loud, as the dead body was dragged behind a boat. Sasuke couldn't really see the hillarity in it, but couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's happiness. At some point of the whole movie, Naruto ended up with his head on his shoulder. When the movie ended, neither of them wanted to get up, and start a new one. Naruto just kept sitting there, lying on Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke...?"  
>Naruto mumbled into his sleave.<p>

"Mhm?"

"What do you think of...? Uhm... hey, thanks. I'm really glad, you want to sing the song with me..."

"No problem..."

They both went silent for a moment.

"So Sasuke, what I was trying to say was... what do you think of...? Uh... the movie was great, right?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto...? What are you trying to say here?"

Naruto sighed, and scratched his forehead.

"What do you think of me, Sasuke?"

"What...?"

Sasuke asked, confused.

"I-it's just that I... I don't know how much time I have left, and I just want to know what my best friend thinks of me, that's all...!"  
>Naruto blushed wildly, and couldn't believe he had actually asked that question. It's not a normal subject to bring up, especially not when the person you are asking is the same gender as you.<p>

"Really? Well... you are nice..."  
>Naruto looked down at the floor. What did he expect anyway? Sasuke was the most populair guy amongst the girls, and it honestly drove Naruto crazy when they attached themselves to him, and sqeeled.<p>

"And a good singer..."

For some reason, that didn't help him... deep inside, he was looking for something far more sensitive... but Sasuke never was the sensitive type. Though, the past few days, he had been very sensitive, so Naruto had hoped for something deep. And even though Sasuke had told him, he loved him, he wasn't sure about it. It might've been a weird outburst, or have ment "...like a friend", or something like that.

"And I am in love with you... for real!"  
>Sasuke said, sadly. Naruto pulled away from his shoulder instantly.<p>

"What...?"  
>He whispered silently.<p>

"Sorry if that freaked you out, but I... I really do think that I love you... and just the thought of loosing you, the thought of you dying... I have nothing to live for when you're gone!"  
>Naruto grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in to a warm hug, The tears became too heavy in his blue eyes. He wasn't really use to crying over his own death, he actaully made his piece with it a long time ago. But now. Now he knew, he left someone behind, someone who cared about him. Someone who loved him. And he couldn't stand that thought.<p>

"And now! The last act! Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha singing a song, written by Naruto! Let's give them a hand, shall we?"

The sound of hands clapping together echoed through the room. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand with a worried look in his face.

"It's gonna be alright, guys!"  
>Sakura cheered behind them. Naruto threw her a last smile, before entering the stage. Naruto and Sasuke picked up the two microphones from the holders. The teacher played the intro on the piano, and the room went silent. Iruka had written down the music sheets for the teacher to play after.<p>

"The voices of the wind, tells me wither's here

I feel my body shaking as my illness taking on

I feel your bodys heat next to my own cold

Your breath creates a mist..."  
>Naruto sang. A gasp went through the room. It came as a surprise to most of the students, that Naruto loud mouth actually could sing.<p>

"Another part of me withered away again

And I beg for the spring to arrive in time

My own chain of life it breaks slowly every year

Have I experienced all I wanted to?

- Even though that I may rot away

I accept it bravely cause I want my breath to syncronize with yours

In a song we both will sing

And if there could be a part of me I could leave here to remind you

Something that could be my little proof - my proof of life!"

Sasuke dissapeared into himself, and cut everything out, just listening to the sound of his angel, Naruto's voice. He sung his parts when required, and was close to crying twice, but he managed to hold it in.

"... So I want to dedicate to you

A forever smile inside

And I want my last words to be...

Thank you my love..."

The song ended, and everyone started to whisper.

"Are they gay?"  
>"Oh my god, they are a couple!"<p>

"What the...?"

Naruto and Sasuke both prepaired to leave, but Naruto started to cough wildly, and fell down on his knees. Everyone gasped, and went quiet. Sasuke threw himself on the floor right next to him.  
>"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto!"<br>Naruto opened his eyes.

"I don't know, Sasuke... something feels cold... it's like..."

Naruto grabbed Sasukes shirt desperatly, and had a hard time just holding on to it. Sasuke bend down, and kissed him shortly.

"I love you..."  
>"I know, Sasuke... I love you too..."<br>People was getting really worked up, and someone already called an ambulance. Sasukes mind went dark, as he heard the sirens outside. It occured to him right in that moment. Naruto wasn't going to survive this...

Four days passed, and the doctor had informed Sasuke, that Naruto was gonna die in a few days. But Sasuke had a plan. After school, he went to the pharmasy and bought a huge glass of pills. His steps were heavy as he walked home to his house. He locked the door, and opened the glass of pills. His hand froze, and he couldn't do it. He remembered all his classmates, and Sakura. What was she gonna do without both him and Naruto. But Sasuke just couldn't imagine living in a world, Naruto wasn't a part of. He did it. He wanted to die. In a few minutes, all the pills were gone, and Sasuke felt weird. His phone vibrated. Someone had texted him. Sasuke looked at the display, barely able to focus on the words. Naruto! He quickly opened the message.

_"Sasuke! They found a way to cure me! I'm going to live!"_

Through his tears, Sasuke smiled weakly. He tightened his grip around his phone, feeling how he was turning weaker and weaker...

"I know you will..."  
>Only the sound of deep breaths slowly fading was left in the big, empty house...<p>

***Sniff, sniff* Omg! . I really don't like writing sad fics... I'm not sure if I want to do that again... :O I feel like I betrayed my SasuNaru-fan-ism... well, besides of that, I'm kinda happy with my work, since I worked really hard and all... XD So please tell me what you think^^**

**(1) Yes I am well aware that Naruto never wrote that song, but I just liked it better that way. And I'm the author, so whatever!^^**

**(2) And yes, I am aware that Iruka doesn't play the piano (Or who knows, really?) But again, my story, my rules! :D**

**(3) I'm with Naruto on this one. Weekend at Bernies if freaking funny! XD**


End file.
